percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Holly Kat
'''Holly Liesel Kat '''is a demigod daughter of Hermes and Margaret Kat. History Holly Liesel Kat was born on January 8, 1993. She was raised by her single mother, Margaret Kat. When Holly was four, Margaret married a man named Dave McGill, Holly hated but pretended to love. Strange things happened around Holly. For example, when she was is second grade, she saw her teacher with goat legs. One the playground, she said a man with one round eye was following her. Everyone accused Holly of lying. So, she was expelled from almost every school she studied. Personality Holly is a very talkative person. She is always in hyper mode, and sometimes she doesn't need sleep. She is always happy and bubbly around other people. Holly doesn't fight so well yet, but she is learning fast. Holly is also a keplomaniac. When she sees something she likes, she'll get without being caught. She is one of the greatest thieves in the Hermes cabin. Fatal Flaw Holly's fatal flaw is that she gets destracted easily. She doesn't concentrate very well. Her fatal flaw worries Her trainer, Asbolus. Holly is learning how to control this flaw. Appearance Unlike most of her siblings, Holly has red hair and gray eyes. She is said to look more like her mother than father. Although, her siblings envy her that she is different from them. She is pretty, but not as pretty as the Aphrodite girls. Holly dresses older than she looks. She has a special locket from her father. Magical Items '''Hermes' Locket - '''A special locket from her father. He said it unlocks a very important secret. '''Twin Daggers - '''Holly's favorite weapon that she chose. Asbolus says that it was the perfect weapon for her. '''Mercury- '''Her sword that she usually uses in battle. It is long, pointy, and powerful weapon. It is said to be deadly. Relationships Love Interests Lewis Bruno Lewis is Holly crush. He showed her around camp when she first came to camp Pine Haven. Holly describes Lewis as "a cute, lovable boy with a good sense of humor". In ''My Love for You is Death, ''Holly's best friend, Taylor Tylers, pushes her toward Lewis, making them kiss. Leiws asks Holly out for a date they go together. Soon, Holly confesses that she is inlove love with him. She finds out that Lewis is inlove with her too. Soon, they become a couple. Friends Taylor Tylers Taylor is Holly's best friend. They do everything together. They are always loyal to each other. They hate gossip, and people bossing them around. They hate they Aphrodite girls, because they act like the bosses around camp. Taylor knows everything about Holly, and they treat each other like sisters. Ivy Saunders Holly dislikes Ivy. Ivy is the drama queen and the know-it-all at camp. Ivy can charmspeak, and her words are very persuative. When Holly first came to camp, Ivy called her "Kleplo-freak", which made Holly punch Ivy. Soon, Holly and Ivy learn each others differences. When Ivy needed help during Capture the Flag, Holly saved her, without any questions asked. After this, Holly and Ivy began to trust each other as frenemies. Alice Dier Alice and Holly are good friends. Holly rather have Alice than Rose. Alice is one of the nicest daughter of Ares Holly ever met. Everyone is depressed when Alice is killed by a harpy. Rose Dier Rose and Holly have a rough relationship. Rose is trying to convince Alice that Holly is bad influence. After Alice's death, Rose seems to be nicer to Holly. Austin Carwell Austin is the leader of Camp Pine Haven. Holly found him bossy and weird at first. But soon, Holly starts to respect Austin and she obeys his orders. She is suprised that Austin gets hurts easily. At first, Holly had a little thing for Austin, but when she sees Lewis, she cahanges her mind. Jade Titer Jade and Holly aren't so close, but they're friends. Hope Franklin Holly likes Hope, which makes them good friends. Holly just doesn't like her sister, Melody, because she thinks Melody is weird and full of herself. Melody Franklin Holly doesn't like Melody so much. Melody is quiet and shy, and she doesn't talk to Holly. Family Magaret Kat Holly loves her mother, but doesn't see her ofen. She misses her. She only sees her mother for Christmas vacation. Hermes Holly loves her father, although she never met him. She always wanted him to talk to her, or even Iris-message her. Trivia *Holly's problem is almost like Percy Jackson, although he is a man and she is a woman *She only supported one quest, The Quest to Free Artemis Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Children of Hermes Category:Greek Demigods Category:Females Category:MusicLover3820